pertama bagi si silver yang sexy
by EndraChan
Summary: mau tau gimana kakuzu memberikan service ke uke barunya? baca deh!


**Pertama bagi si silver yang sexie**

_Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto._

_Warning: OOC, BL, yaoi._

* * *

Sebuah markas, seorang baru pulang dari kerja sambilannya.

"Hay, Zu, baru pulang, nih?" tanya Pein menatap rentenir tua yang baru datang tersebut.

"Kenapa pulangnya malam banget?" potong Zetsu sebelum Kakuzu menjawab pertannyaan Pein. Kakuzu hanya menghela nafas, kemudian mulai berjalan menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kayaknya dia kehilangan duidnya lagi hari ini." Ucap Pein geleng kepala.

"Udahlah, paling besok juga udah sehat lagi." kata Zetsu santai. Pein mengangguk. Sementara itu, Kakuzu berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Hah? Elo? Ngapain di kamar gue!" tanya Kakuzu syok menatap seorang cowok berambut silver sedang telanjang dengan berlumuran darah di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Oh, Kakuzu, gue lagi mau mulai ritual gue." jawab cowok tadi santai.

"Masalahnya, kenapa elo ritualnya di kamar gue! Kenapa gak di kamar elo sono!" bentak Kakuzu pake toa.

"Justru itu masalahnya, kamar gue udah kotor berantakan karena ritual gue yang kemaren, jadi nya gak bisa digunain untuk sementara. Makanya, gue pinjem kamar elo bentar." terang Hidan melumuri dirinya lagi dengan darah.

Kakuzu hanya dapat bengong mendengar penjelasan Hidan

"Hah..." Kakuzu menghela nafas "Ya udah, terserah elo mau ngapain. Hari ini gue mau langsung tidur aja." ucap Kakuzu segera merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

"Iya, met tidur." balas Hidan. Dia kemudian mulai membaca mantera untuk melengkapi ritual anehnya.

Kakuzu jadi tidak bisa tidur, ia menengok ke Hidan dari belakang cowok silver itu tampak amat sexy tanpa baju secuilpun "Dan, kenapa elo gak pake baju gitu?" tanya Kakuzu penasaran.

Hidan menghentikan manteranya "Karena ini menandakan kalo gue masih suci." jawab Hidan.

'Masih suci?' pikir Kakuzu. Sekilas Kakuzu tersenyum setan. Ia mulai bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan mendekati Hidan. Dia mendekatkan suaranya ke telinga Hidan "Dan, elo gue bayar 1 juta kalo elo mau tidur bareng gue malam ini." bisiknya.

Hidan menoleh dengan tatapan sinis "Gue kagak dijual." balasnya sadis.

"Hah… Bagaimana kalo lo gue beliin bahan sajen lengkap dengan syarat lo kudu tidur bareng gue malam ini." lanjut Kakuzu memancing. Karena dia tau kalo Hidan itu tipe orang yang gak suka uang tapi, lebih mementingkan ritual. Dan yang dikatakan Kakuzu tadi berhasil membuat Hidan tergiur. Dia langsung berbinar menatap Kakuzu. "Kamu serius?" tanya nya tak percaya.

"Iya tapi, lo kudu tidur bareng gue malam ini dan ngehentiin ritual lo." Balas Kakuzu.

"Oke, gue setuju!" Hidan semangat.

"Kalo gitu cepetan lo mandi sekarang, ogah gue liat darah sebanyak itu." ucap Kakuzu menunjuk-nunjuk tubuh Hidan yang berlumuran darah. Hidan mengangguk dan langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

'Bahan sajen lengkap, aku datang!" batin Hidan girang. Ia segera menyalakan shower untuk mengguyur tubuhnya, namun, air nya tidak mau keluar.

"Kakuzu! Airnya gak mau keluar!" panggil Hidan ke Kakuzu yang lagi rebahan. Kakuzu langsung berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

BRAAAAK

Kakuzu mendobrak pintu dan dilihatnya seorang cowok berambut silver yang bernama Hidan itu sedang kesulitan untuk menyalakan shower. Kakuzu berjalan ke arah Hidan "Dan, lo kudu mencet tombolnya kalo mau airnya keluar." jelas Kakuzu menekan sebuah tombol pada shower yang dipegang oleh Hidan. Setelah itu tiba-tiba air sudah mengucur begitu saja.

"Oh…" Hidan meng-oh lalu menyiram air dari shower ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kakuzu hanya memandang Hidan dari belakang 'Ini cuma perasaan gue atau Hidan ini makin lama dilihat, makin sexy saja, sih?' batinnya. Kakuzu makin tak tahan melihat Hidan yang telanjang bulat dihadapannya. Ia langsung mendekati Hidan dan menempelkan bibirnya ke dekat leher Hidan. Dia mengendus beberapa kali, membuat Hidan merasa geli dibuatnya "Apa yang kau lakukan, kakuzu?" tanya Hidan di sela tawanya yang hampir keluar.

"Aku tidak tahan, aku akan membantumu mandi." jawab Kakuzu segera menggosok punggung Hidan dari belakang. Hidan makin merasa geli, tak puas dengan punggung, Kakuzu langsung melancarkan beberapa serangan ke dada Hidan, meremas dan terkadang menggelitik.

Tubuh Hidan pun menjadi sasaran empuk bagi nafsu bejat kakuzu. Ia dengan ganasnya menciumi setiap sudut bagian tubuh Hidan, walaupun memakai cadar, namun Kakuzu sangat ahli dalam melakukan ciuman. Nafas panas dari ciuman Kakuzu membuat Hidan makin mendesah tak terkendali.

Tanpa sadar, sekarang Kakuzu sudah melepas celananya dan bersiap membuka paksa rektum Hidan untuk merasakan ejakulasi, apalagi dengan Hidan yang masih suci.

Namun, aksi Kakuzu mendapatkan perlawanan dari Hidan. Ia segera menghentikan tangan Kakuzu yang bersiap merobek rektumnya.

"Kakuzu, aku tidak suka melakukan ini di kamar mandi." bisiknya pelan "Kau mandi saja dulu, aku akan menunggumu di ranjang dan kita akan melakukannya di sana." pinta Hidan dengan innocent. Seketika itupula Kakuzu langsung blushing saat menatap Hidan. Dia terdiam sebentar kemudianmengangguk dan membiarkan Hidan untuk pergi ke ranjang sementara dia sendiri akan mandi terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kakuzu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat keranjang, di situ Hidan sedang tiduran. Kakuzu mendekati Hidan. Ditangannnya sudah ia siapkan tali untuk mengikat Hudan 'Hidan masih suci, pasti nanti akan sangat merepotkan kalau dia tidak aku ikat.' batin Kakuzu. Perlahan dia mendekati Hidan. Dia segera mengikat tangan dan kaki Hidan pada tiap-tiap sudut tempat tidur. Hidan tersentak kaget karenanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Kakuzu!" tanya Hidan berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan ikatan Kakuzu. Tapi, itu percuma saja karena ikatan Kakuzu sangat erat.

"Mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi, Hidan." kata Kakuzu langsung menindih Hidan dari atas Kemudian membuka cadarnya dan tanpa basa-basi, ia segera melumat bibir Hidan secara paksa. Kini first kiss Hidan sudah direbut oleh Kakuzu.

Makin lama, Kakuzu makin ganas melumat dan tanpa diduga, Hidan malah membalas lumatan Kakuzu. Walaupun bentuk bibir Kakuzu tak sempurna, namun Hidan tetap dapat merasakan panasnya ciuman yang diberikan Kakuzu. Beralih dari bibir, Kakuzu mulai menelusuri bagian leher jenjang Hidan. berkali-kali Kakuzu menciumi dan menggigit.

Hidan mengerang makin lama makin keras. Kakuzu menghentikan lumatannya dan menatap Hidan "Jangan berisik." ucapnya dingin. kemudian kembali melumat.

Kakuzu terus turun hingga mencapai dada Hidan. Sementara Hidan mengerang makin keras "Kakuzu berhentiii!" jeritnya memohon.

Namun Kakuzu sama sekali tidak memperdulikan erangan dari ukenya tersebut. "Kakuzu, kumohon lepaskan ikatan ini." pinta Hidan memohon dengan innocent. kali ini dia serius, gerakannya benar-benar tidak bisa leluasa karena ikatan Kakuzu yang amat erat. Kakuzu berhenti dan menoleh ke arah hidan.

"Sampai kapan pun tak akan aku lepas."ucapnya sadis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hidan menatap Kakuzu.

"Kau belum pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sebelumnya, jadi kalau kau tidak ku ikat begitu pasti kau nanti akan sulit kukontrol." jelas Kakuzu.

"Tidak! Aku janji akan menurut, makanya tolong lepaskan tali ini." pinta Hidan hampir menngis.

Kakuzu mendekatkan mulutnya ke dekat telinga Hidan "Panggil aku tuan Kakuzu." bisik Kakuzu pelan.

"Ku... Kumohon tuan Kakuzu... Tolong lepaskan ikatan ini..." pinta Hidan memohon paling innocent ke Kakuzu. Kakuzu tersenyum. Ia mengambil pisau dan memotong ikatan di kedua tangan Hidan.

"Tangan, aku bebaskan tapi, kaki tetap diikat dan jika kau berani macam-macam, aku tak kan segan-segan untuk bermain kasar." ancam Kakuzu menatap Hidan. Hidan mengangguk

"Baik tuan Kakuzu..." ucapnya langsung mencium pipi kanan Kakuzu. Kakuzu nyaris memerah karenanya.

"Sudahlah, kau telah membuang waktu ku yang sangat berharga." ucap Kakuzu "Sekarang kau harus membayar untuk semua ini." lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak punya uang." tukas Hidan innocent. Kakuzu hanya tersenyum. Ia berlalu menuju ke bagian bawah Hidan. memegang penis Hidan dan menjilatnya beberapa kali, setelah itu ia mulai memasukkan penis Hidan ke dalam mulutnya dan langsung melumatnya. Hidan mengerang dibuatnya.

"Kakuzu..." erangnya menarik rambut panjang Kakuzu.

Kakuzu menghela nafas dan melepas lumatannya. "Kau bilang akan menurut padaku." ucap Kakuzu mulai kesal dengan Hidan. Hidan hanya terdiam

"A...Aku juga ingin merasakan milikmu..." ucap Hidan agak takut. Kakuzu menghela nafas untuk yang ke-2 kalinya.

"Kau akan merasakannya setelah aku selesai." balas Kakuzu "Makanya, menurutlah padaku." lanjutnya. Hidan mengangguk walaupun agak ragu. Kakuzu kembali melirik bagian bawah Hidan. ia membuka lebar-lebar selakangan Hidan dan tanpa aba yang jelas, jarinya langsung menusuk, merobek dan membuka paksa rektum Hidan.

Hidan?

jangan ditanya, Hidan tentu saja menjerit tak karuan. Kakuzu bahkan sampai melempar sepatunya untuk menghentikan jeritan Hidan. Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya rektum Hidan mau terbuka untuk Kakuzu. Ia segera memasukkan penisnya ke rektum Hidan.

Hidan?

Jangan ditanya, sekarang dia bahkan sudah seperti tikus yang terjepit di pintu. Kakuzu bahkan sampai menutup ke-2 telinganya supaya tidak tuli mendadak.

Setelah suasanya agak tenang dan Hidan mulai terbiasa, barulah Kakuzu memulai aksinya, memompa maju mundur. Dia juga dengan senang hati memberi Hidan service gratisnya yang tidak bisa didapatkan oleh setiap uke Kakuzu. Ia memberikan pijatan gratis tanpa bunga pada penis Hidan.

Sangat tidak mudah bigi Kakuzu untuk memompa sambil memberikan service pada Hidan sementara Hidan benar-benar seperti sudah terbang ke negeri impian. Ia hanya mendesah merasakan nikmatnya service Kakuzu, mungkin lain kali dia akan meminta Kakuzu melakukan nya lagi tanpa bayaran. Kakuzu sendiri juga merasakan hal yang sama denga hal nya Hidan.

"Kakuzu...Sekarang giliranku.." pinta Hidan merengek. Kakuzu hanya tersenyum. Ia menarik penisnya dari rektum Hidan, terjepit memang menyakitkan tapi, itulah kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya.

Kakuzu mendekati kepala Hidan kemudian menyodorkan penisnya ke mulut Hidan yang masih tertutup rapat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hidan tak mengerti.

"Bukalah mulutmu agar 'barang'ku bisa masuk." jelas Kakuzu.

"Apa?" tanya hidan kaget "Aku tidak mau memasukkan itu ke mulutku!" bentak Hidan menunjuk barang Kakuzu yang ukurannya dibilang jumbo *digaplok koper*

"Hah..." Kakuzu menghela nafas kemudian mulai mendekati dan langsung melumat bibir Hidan dengan cepat, Hidan bahkan tidak sempat melakukan perlawanan apapun. Ia hanya bisa merasakan kenikmatan. Tapi, Kakuzu tiba-tiba saja melepas ciumannya dan langsung memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Hidan dengan paksa sebelum Hidan melakukan perlawanan. Sekarang penis Kakuzu sudah berada di mulut Hidan walaupun belum sepenuhnya masuk, karena Hidan menolak barang Kakuzu. "Ayolah Hidan, beri aku sedikit service dan beberapa

kenikmatan..." ucap Kakuzu. Hidan hanya membalas dengan desahan sinis.

Tapi, keegoisan Hidan tak bertahan lama saat Kakuzu dengan paksa memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Hidan hingga semuanya benar-benar masuk ke rongga mulut Hidan. Hidan hanya mendesah pasrah. dia mulai mengikuti anjuran Kakuzu. Hidan mulai melumat penis Kakuzu hingga Kakuzu dapat merasakan kenikmatannya.

Malam semakin larut.

+++00+++

Keesokan paginya...

Zetsu sedang melakukan yoga pagi untuk memberikan sedikit rangsangan pada ototnya yang selama ini kaku. Tapi, kegiatan Zetsu ini terhenti saat ia melihat Hidan keluyuran di dalam markas dengan telanjang bulat.

"Dan, kenapa lu?" tanya Zetsu pada Hidan yang penampilannya tak karuan. seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka, penisnya memar, dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat."Lu habis bertarung sama sapa?" tanya Zetsu lagi.

"Sama monster." balas Hidan langsung ngeloyor tanpa pamit ke kamarnya.

'Mo...monster?' batin Zetsu ngeri 'Monster macam apa yang menyerang sampai ke bagian kelamin?' batin Zetsu makin ngeri.

GRRRR

Belum sempat pertanyaan beruntun Zetsu terjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar geraman. 'Mo...monster...' batin Zetsu was-was.

"Mo... monster!" teriak Zetsu langsung ngacir tanpa tau bahwa suara geraman tadi berasal dari kucing kecil yang ada di bawah kakinya.

"Miaw!" ucap kucing kecil tadi mengakhiri fic ini...

**FIN**


End file.
